dawn_of_the_ring_lord_of_the_rings_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Gondor
The Realm of Men, Descendants of the Great Island of Númenor. Under Rule of Glawaron, Third King of Gondor. Rulers 1st King of Gondor Sindre123456 (Not sure) 2nd King of Gondor fireninja8575 3rd King of Gondor Glawaron 4th King of Gondor xTimPugZ Take me back to the Top of the Page Government Gondor is known for its old and powerful Kings. The Current King is xtimpugz. There also is a Lord of Dol Amroth, TechFuze23 (Dor-En-Ernil belongs to Gondor). Both the King of Gondor and Ithilien and the Lord of Dol Amroth have a Steward. The King of Gondor and Lord of Dol Amroth are allowed to call together the Council of Men if a decision about the whole faction needs to be made. The following people are allowed to be at the Council: King of Gondor, Lord of Dol Amroth, The 2 Stewards, Recource Master, Trade Master and War Master. Take me back to the Top of the Page Players Players After many months of being one of the biggest factions on the server, Gondor has now become one of the smallest factions. xTimPugZ, King of Gondor. TechFuze23, Lord of Dol Amroth. J54Boat, Steward of Gondor and Trade Master. remivdc, Citizen of Gondor. WillowSage, Citizen of Dor-En-Ernil Legolas_GoldLeaf, Recruit of Dol Amroth Aglarion_II, Recruit of Ithilien Vortex_Knight, Recruit of Gondor Former Players As mentioned above, we are quite new, thus we do not have many former players. We are sure about one former player: fireninja8575, Former King of Gondor Glawaron, Former King of Gondor. Sebrom, Former Citizen of Gondor. Padremonte, Former Citizen of Gondor. There also is Sindre123456, but it is not sure if he actually was a Gondorian Banished Players We do not have any Banished Players. Take me back to the Top of the Page Builds and Land Gondor "The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid." -Aragorn, Return of the King. Lebennin No builds yet Dor-en-Ernil "I long to see the Swan Knights ride into battle" -Random Gondorian NPC Ithilien No builds yet. White Mountains Gondor owns some of the White Mountains, the western and eastern parts. We are currently working on the famous Beacon Towers of Gondor. The first tower was built by remivdc at Min-Rimmon. Every player gets to make one of the Towers. Other Builds There are no other builds yet. Take me back to the Top of the Page Diplomacy Laws We have no special laws, we only ask that you follow the Server Rules. And for Gondorians: We have a special Gondorian Rules Book, you will get one when joining Gondor, if you loose your book, ask the Gondorian King for a new one. Chain of Command The Chain of Command Works as Follows: Recruit->Gondorian-->Farmer or Miner, Builder or City Lord--->From City Lord:Recource Master, Trade Master or War Master (Being one of these, allows you to be at the Council of Men, but not to call it together)---->Steward of Gondor-----> King of Gondor. Alliances Yavannah's Guild: King of Gondor xTimPugZ, Queen of Mirkwood WholockianDalek, Lord of Tol-Brandir and Lord of Lossoth Zhatelier, all participate in 'The Guild of Yavanna'. Yavanna is Quenya for Giver of Fruits, the 2 Co-Founders (Glawaron and WholockianDalek), chose this name. This Alliance is made to reach peace between all Factions. Allies: Rohan, Tol-Brandir, High-Elves, Dwarven Empire (Blue Mountains, Red Mountains, Grey Mountains, Erebor, Moria, Nim-Dwarves and Iron Hills), Woodland-Realm, Lossoth and Lothlórien. Neutral: Angmar, Dol Guldur, Hisildi and Moria Orcs. Unstable Relations: Mordor,and Haradrim. Enemies: Isengard and Umbar. Wars The War Master, King of Gondor, Lord of Dor-En-Ernil and their Stewards control this buisness. We cannot reveal our plans to every Gondorian who asks for information about the current War Status of Gondor. However, we can give you a list of Wars we have fought in, and luckily, there aren't alot: First Great War, between The Dwarven Empire and The Orcs of Angmar. We helped the Dwarves in this battle. The Re-Taking of Tolfalas, this war is currently being fought against Isengard, there are No allies involved, thus this will be a Great test for Gondor, as its power has been fading for years, but since the Arrival of The Third King Gondor has become strong once again, this is why this war will also be known as 'The Great Test'. The Great Test was a harsh and bloody war, the first battle, fought at northern Tolfalas, was won by Isengard, who didn't lose a single soldier while Gondor was slayed. The second battle, fought at the center of Tolfalas was won by Gondor, their brave soldier Sebrom was able to kill all of Isengard's players. The third and last battle will be fought at the Arena of Zhatelier, if this battle is won by Gondor, Gondor has gain Tolfalas and has completed the test, if Gondor fails the war will be renamed "The War of the Failed". The Third and last battle resulted in Gondor winning the War and Glawaron leaving the faction to revive the long lost faction Rohan. No other wars yet. Territories -Gondor -Pelennor Fields -Gondor Forest -White Mountains (+ Foothills) -Ithilien -Ithilien Hills -Dor-En-Ernil -Dor-En-Ernil Hills -Field of Celebrant -Lebennin -Mouths of Anduin Take me back to the Top of the Page Nationality National flag of Gondor: National Emblem of Gondor: Take me back to the Top of the Page Joining Gondor When first joining the Server, you have to answer 10 rule questions, after doing this you will arrive at a Faction Choosing Hall. Enter the Good Side and walk over to the Gondor Section. Step on the Pressure Plate, you will then be teleported to the Gondor Spawn. This is near Minas Tirith. Hit L and go to options, disable Location, so other people won't see you on the map. Travel to Minas Tirith and get inside, if there is nobody to open the gate, don't worry. Just start gathering Recources. When the Gate is opened, you will get a Temporary house in Minas TIrith. When reaching 100 Alignment with Gondor, you have to ask the Gondorian King to join, you will be asked several questions, no hard questions, just questions about how you act and react to things. When you pass these questions you are officially a Gondorian, you will then get a new house in Minas Tirith, unless you want to make you're own City, which you have to announce to the Gondorian King. Take me back to the Top of the Page Lore of Gondor After the various Wars of the First Age came to a devestating end, much of what was once Belerian had sunk into the Sea, leaving the Edain, men who supported the Elves and Valar in the First Age, landless and scattered. To reward their efforts and faith in the Light, the Valar raised the Island of Númenor in the middle of the Sea of Belegaer and sent the Star of Erendil, a Mariner, to guide the Edain to their new home. Númenor, also called Elenna, was shaped like a Five-Pointed Star with the Great Mountain, Meneltarma, the Pillar of Heavens, in the middle. It is said that Meneltarma was so high, you could get a glimps of Tol-Eressëa, far in the West, on a clear enough day. On the Summit of Meneltarms, they made a Shrine to Eru Illúvatar, a sacred place, where only Kings Spoke. All was well for the Númenorians, and they came to become the most powerfull realm in the East. But only in the East, for the Valar had given them much, yet they had forbidden them one thing: The Númenorians were never allowed to Sail to the West, and attempt to reach the Undying Lands, Aman. But gaining Immortality became to corrupt their toughts, this would lead to their Downfall. As Númenor expended Eastward, they made contact with the Elven Kingdoms of Middle-Earth, establishing friendly relationships through trade and diplomacy. And so when War came to Elven Lands, Númenor responded. Sauron, former Servant of Morgoth, had taken up the mantle of the Dark Lord, and said to conquer Elven Territories. And so, he began with the crafting of the Rings of Power. This was the time the Elves hid their Rings, and Númenor learned of many Defeats and Tragedies befalling the Elves, they too rallied to their Defence. Under Tar-Minastir, a great Númenorian Navy was sent to Middle-Earth, under the Command of Admaral Ciryatur, to stop the armies of the Dark Lord from conquering Lindon. Together with what remained of the Elven and Dwarven Armies, they took back the lands of Eregion, though it's cities and people did not survive. After the War Sauron retreated to Mordor and spent centuries recovering his strength and creating new Armies. Meanwhile, the Elves rescued from complete devestation, the Númenorians went on to establish new conlonies along the coast of Middle-Earth. Such as the Southern City of Umbar. Though Eastern expansion was prosperous, the people of Númenor were more and more resentfull against the Valar, because they forbad Western travel. Under the rule of Ar-Pharazon, Sauron again began to rattle his sword, declaring himself Lord of the Earth, and making his intentions for dominance and war well known. Foreseeing another great war on the Horizon, Ar-Pharazon pre-emptively led a great Númenorean Army to march against Mordor directly. Able to arrive at the Gates of Mordor without opposition, Ar=Pharazon demanded Sauron to reveal himself, and to bow before him. Sauron took on a fair form and came before the Great King, flattering him and agreeing to return to Númenor as a hostage. The King, believing he had been successfull, returned to Númenor with his prize. Yet uknown to the King was that he was playing directly into Sauron's hands. After many years manipulating the Numenorean court with his cunning and lies, he successfully turend the King's court to his wicked ways. He used their fear of death and resentment of the Valar, to start a Cult of Morgoth, even raising a dark temple where he performed human sacrifices. He convinced Ar-Pharazon to lead an Army against their True enemies, in the Valar, who sought to keep immortality away from them. And so Ar-Pharazon led a great Armada west, landing on the shores of Aman, and marching against the city of Valimar. But Illúvatar would not allow such a transgression, and destroyed thei army, killing the king and sinking the ships. Further the Island of Númenor sank into the Sea, killing nearly all their people, including Sauron, who lost his fair form, and retreated as a spirit to Mordor. In this cataclysmic event, the world was broken, and changed from flat to sphere. They Undying Lands were also removed, set outside the world, and now only accessible through a secret path, called the Straight Road, known only to Elves. Yet not all the Númenoreans were killed in the sinking of the Island. Elendil and those of the Faithfull, Númenoreans who stayed loyal to the Valar and Eru, had been given prior warning of the events to come, and so were able to sail away, aboar 9 ships. Taking them to Middle-Earth where they would Establish the Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor. From here, Gondor was under the rule of Sindre123456, we do not have much information of the past of Gondor itself. After Sindre left, fireninja8575 became king, who sadly turned evil, and did not take care of the Lands. After these many weeks of Devestation a new King came, Glawaron. He started building Minas Tirith, the White City. Gondor is now in the time of growing. We become stronger every day. The Race of Men has known many ups and downs, but this time, may be the highest up we have ever known. Take me back to the Top of the Page